


Peeping

by Chuchiwan



Category: Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Famliy, Humor, M/M, Mention of interest in another man, Mind Reading, Telepathic conversation, the use of the shinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Abra and Dan have a slightly embarrassing conversation about his sexuality.</p>
<p>Don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished reading Doctor Sleep and hour ago and I thought ' I bet there will be a lot of fanfics for Dan/John because they have that Sherlock/Watson sort of feel to their relationship.' But I haven't been able to find any! And so, I bless the earth with the apparent first fanfic of its kind! Enjoy.

Peeping

Abra looked up from her phone as her half uncle stepped out of the house. He wasn't feeling good, she could tell just by looking at the outside of him and she frowned.

(What's wrong, Dan? You look like) 

she sent him a mental picture of a cow pie and he laughed as he sat down beside her on the edge of the deck. "I'm fine. Really. It's just...

(Your mother is talkative.)

She knew what he meant, it wasn't that he was antisocial or that he didn't like his half sister, she just sometimes would naw your ear off if you let her. Dan was a bit of a softy when it came to his newly discovered family and let Lucy rant on and on about anything and everything, as long as she was enjoying the conversation. 

They were quiet for a long while, staring off to the river located at the far end of the backyard. Both inwardly and outwardly they did not speak or send picture. They watched as the trees and bushes rustled in the light April breeze. If they stayed like this much longer Dan would fall asleep, no doubt about it. But then she spoke, very meekly in contrast to her usual bubbly teenager tone.

"I'm sorry..."  
"About what?"   
She rubbed at her lip in the way that had once reminded him of his father but now only existed as memories of the girl beside him. "The other night..."

(I peeped.)

His shoulders slumped a little. He wasn't too keen about her snooping in his thoughts but he also knew sometimes it was an accident-  
"No. I-I did it on purpose." She looked to him with an unsure expression. And was it just him or was she blushing? Now he was getting a little agitated "What did you see?" "It was when Mom, Dad, you, me, and Dr.John went bowling. You kept looking at Dr.John weird so I was curious- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Bowling, huh? If Dan remembered right, he had been thinking about...

His hand came up and took a firm grip of his weathered lips, feeling the bristles of a five o'clock shadow starting to form around them, and the coldness of his face as shame a guilt started to fill him. Not quite enough to make him crave a drink yet... Yet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You shouldn't have seen that. I um... Really shouldn't have been thinking that way in the first place." He scrabbled around in his brain for a topic changer, he didn't care that she peeped, it was that the thing she saw wasn't even suppose to exist and he was sure that if either Dave or Lucy found out-

(I won't tell them.) 

He trusted her words but he pushed her out if his mind for the time being. She didn't look hurt by being pushed away, she even gave him a nod in acknowledgement of his decision. But she was curious. 

"Do you love him?"  
"No."   
"Do you like him more than a friend?"  
"No." That was a shit-faced lie and they both knew it apparently as Abra turned almost fully towards him, an unimpressed frown hanging from his lips that looked so much like her mother's 'I'm having none of that sass' expression she often directed at her daughter. "So you just want to feel him up then, right? That's sleazy, Dan! John's a good guy!" Okay, now he was wanting that drink. Screw fifteen sober years, this conversation was like trying to swallow a boulder. He would never do that though-couldn't.

She was watching him until he let out a sigh much too old man sounding for his liking and opened up again.

(I might like him.)  
(Really?)  
(Maybe.)  
(I saw you touching him in your head-)

"I'm telling you more than you need to know, don't push it." Her touch pulled back from his mind as she rested her head on his shoulder, gaze wondering back to the sparkling riverbed. "Does that make you my gay uncle?" Dan dreaded that term ever being looped around his neck... But this was Abra, he'd allow her an exception. "I guess it does."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more for this pairing, later... When it's not 3:00 A.M
> 
> If you liked this shorty please leave a comment below! They are much appreciated!


End file.
